


❉ 139 Dreams (Vongola Family) Relaxation

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Ahhh, this is the life.” You let a content sigh pass your lips as you sprawled out on the fluffy white sofa, arms stretched out above your head. You closed your eyes, enjoying the cold air that came from the air conditioner. The house was completely silent. The TV was off and the lights were out, letting the natural glow from outside shine in through the crack in the curtain. It wasn’t bright, but it was sending enough light into the room where you could see perfectly.
Series: 139 Dreams [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	❉ 139 Dreams (Vongola Family) Relaxation

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship, Family ☁
  * **Word Count** : 198 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“Ahhh, this is the life.” You let a content sigh pass your lips as you sprawled out on the fluffy white sofa, arms stretched out above your head. You closed your eyes, enjoying the cold air that came from the air conditioner. The house was completely silent. The TV was off and the lights were out, letting the natural glow from outside shine in through the crack in the curtain. It wasn’t bright, but it was sending enough light into the room where you could see perfectly.

This was the first time you had gotten a moment of peace since you first met Tsuna and his family. It had been a wild, un-ending ride that you were more than thankful to get off of.

Your body was relaxed, the tension completely gone as you finally began to drift off into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

**_SLAM!_ **

“Ahahaha~ Lambo-san has arrived!”

“Get away from Juudaime, stupid cow!”

“Go-Gokudera-kun!”

“Haha~ Now, Now~”

“No-good-Tsuna! Control your family when you’re in someone else’s house.”

“Ack! Re-Reborn-san!”

“Don’t be mean to Lambo-chan, stupid Gokudera!”

“Haru is right.”

“Ahaha~! Bakadera~!”

“Lambo too loud! Need respect Y/N-san home.”

_Damn it._

So much for peaceful quiet relaxation…

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
